A connecting device of this type is known from patent FR 1,536,180, which discloses a system of two opposing telescopic tubular elements actuated by a hydraulic or pneumatic actuating mechanism. The actuating mechanism comprises pistons mounted in bore holes of a carrier housing and arranged so as to push the tubular elements toward the exterior of the housing. The tubular elements are connected to one another in such a way that they provide a seal when a bellows is applied. The system can enable communication between two remote pipes by being installed and controlled by a robot capable of providing pressurized fluid to the actuating mechanism. The connection between the two pipes can, therefore, occur without human intervention in the immediate vicinity, which is advantageous in a hostile environment, such as the kind of radioactive environment found within the enclosure housing a nuclear reactor.
Nonetheless, this known connecting device presents several disadvantages. In particular, the actuating mechanism is complex because it requires four pairs of opposed pistons distributed circumferentially between two clamps interconnected by extension springs in such a way that the vector sum of the forces exercised on a telescopic element is directed along the element's axis of translation. Additionally, maintaining a connecting position is dependent on the pressure in the hydraulic or pneumatic circuit of the actuating mechanism, which presents problems of reliability, not to mention the fact that a possible leak of pressurized fluid risks contaminating the environment in the vicinity of the device. Moreover, a device of this design requires that the pipes have flared openings in order to effect a tight connection and is not suitable for connecting more than two remote pipes.
The present invention is intended to correct the above drawbacks and, in particular, to provide a connecting device having a simpler, more reliable actuating mechanism capable of avoiding any risk of environmental contamination.